


A Winters Tale

by MyDaydreamWorld



Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Leo, On the Run, Winter, Worried Mia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDaydreamWorld/pseuds/MyDaydreamWorld
Summary: Set before series 1. Leo, Mia, Niska, Fred and Max are traveling mid winter when they get chased. Mia worries about Leo
Kudos: 13





	A Winters Tale

They had been walking for hours.

It wasn't late but the sun was already beginning to set and the cold wind blew around them. Fred was taking the lead with Niska. Leo and Max were walking just behind them and Mia was at the back. They didn't know where they were heading but they knew they had to keep moving. Leo pushed his hands deeper in to the pockets of his worn out coat - he was feeling the cold more than the rest of his family. 

They all stopped at the same time where they hear a twig break. Maybe it was the people looking for them. Maybe it was just other hikers. But maybe Junkers… they were just as bad as the people who were looking for them.

Then people moved towards them – a gang of some sort. Not the kind of people you can talk too. Not the sure of people you could come to a understand of. 

"RUN!" yelled Leo at once.

And they did. All running in a different directions. As the gang gave chase.

It was a few hours later when Mia found the others. They all had old phones on them. And they all remember and could keep up with all the phones numbers they ever have. Mia realised at once that someone was missing. 

"Where is Leo?" asked Mia at once. She was worried, it was mid-winter and almost dark now. Leo was still part human and he was beginning to struggle with the cold before the gang appeared. No one spoke, they all had hoped that Leo was with one of them – like normal. But Leo was nowhere in sight. "We need to find him," said Mia. She always felt responsible for Leo. It was her job to look after him since he was a lonely little boy. She feel more responsibility since she had carried his lifeless body out of the lake. It was her that helped Leo coped after that with the Synth technology in his head. Leo was her responsibility. 

"Leo, went west when we started to run," said Fred at once. "They must have been followed him. They can't be the people looking for us," 

"They can not know who Leo is," said Niska - no one can know who they are. No one can know their connections with David Elster - no one can know that Leo was still alive. 

"We need to find, Leo," said Mia, at once.

It took a few hours of no sign when Mia got a call from Max. "I've found him." Said Max and he send the coordinates of his current location. Mia knew something had happen – Leo hadn't spoke to her. He would have done if he was able too – he knew how much she worried when things like this happen. And Leo didn't want to make her worry more than she already dose. 

Mia got to the location quickly. To find Max checking Leo over who was laying on the ground. Niska was also there – and she knew Fred was also heading in their direction. - and would get there soon. "What happen to him?" asked Mia keeling down and touch Leo's arm. "His clothes are wet."

"He must have got chased towards the river," said Max, "We need to find shelter, he need to get warm." Max picked up Leo with ease.

"They is an abandoned house – less than a mile away," said Niska "We can stay there for the night,"

It didn't take long to arrive at the abandoned house. It was dirty but it was dry. Mia doubted that the electricity would work. They had a little power left in their back up battery. Luckily – they are all over fifty percent charged. They would have to get into town tomorrow and get more power. But right now they have to help Leo. Max lay Leo on an old table – it was dirty and not the ideal place to put someone ill on – Mia hoped Leo had no injuries that could get infected - a infection was the last thing they needed.

"Leo…Leo…can you hear me?" asked Mia touching Leo's face – he was cold…. Too cold. Almost like…when she got him out of the lake….. But he was still alive….still breathing. Mia try not to think about lake. "I think he lost consciousness due to the cold water." She said "And he weaker because he hasn't eaten properly for a few days, and he needs to charge…." Mia said - more to herself than to anyone else. 

"He cannot charge when he still wet," said Fred going though Leo's bag and pulling out dry clothes. "If we do it will do more damage,"

Niska looked around the room "There is not electricity here but there is a fireplace," she said "I will get and get some wood." Niska left and Mia went with her. Leaving Fred and Max to take care of Leo. 

"He hates the water," said Mia as she an Niska walked. Leo had hated the water since the lake, he remembered drowning . Mia could remember the fear on his face he was trapped in the car – unable to get out. How he ended up in the river Mia didn't know.

"He had to escape." Said Niska at once "We cannot get caught. It may have been his only option." 

"He sometimes forgets he is part human," said Mia, Leo forgets he could get hurt worst than the rest of them. 

"I don't blame him," said Niska "Who wants to be human?"

When they got back. Leo was in dry clothes and was charging. He looked better and that was something, it had been a while since Leo had been ill - but Mia knew she should of expected it. If he was going to get really ill - it would be in the winter months. 

"He is going to be alright," said Fred smiling at Mia "he is weak at the moment – but he is going to be alright, he could wake up soon – he is currently dreaming." 

"Are his wires are undamaged?" asked Mia. Leo didn't have a neat tiny charging port like the others. He had a long scar and wires. Mia could see they was a new bandage around Leo's middle. Mia didn't want to think what would happen if they got damaged. 

"They are undamaged," said Fred

It took an hour before Leo began to wake up. Slowly and a little confused. Mia was by his side – like she did when he was little and had gotten ill. Who else did Leo have back then? Leo only had her and the others. 

Leo open his eyes "We all got away?" he asked his voice sounded a little off. 

"Yes." Said Mia "What happen Leo? What happen when you ran?"

"They were chasing me – there was no were to go." Said Leo slowly "So I held my breath was went under the water, they went away, and then I tried to get back….then everything went black."

Mia closed her eyes – Leo nearly got caught – this had been a close one. They didn't know what this gang wanted but it couldn't have been good. "You need to rest – then we leave in the morning." She said. Leo nodded his head – he still seemed cold – but not as cold as before. He might avoid getting ill – but there was a change he could get worst. Mia was going to keep a closer eye on Leo for the next couple of days – as were the others. If he was going to get ill - they would need to shelter somewhere better "And Leo," said Mia

"Yes?" asked Leo looking at Mia thought half closed eyes. 

"Stay away from water."

Leo nodded his head. "Planning on it," he says, before going back to a light sleep.


End file.
